LOS ULTIMOS SOBREVIVIENTES
by RAINBOWBLITZ13
Summary: ¡HOLA DE NUEVO¡ se que subi una historia hace poco pero decidi aprovechar el tiempo bueno aqui la humanidad estaba en una terrible guerra que termino destruyendo el planeta a tal grado que los humanos tuvieron que abandonarlo para buscar un nuevo hogar bueno espero que les guste tanto como ami al escribirlo ¡HAAAASTA LEGOOOOO¡
1. Chapter 1

**LOS ULTIMOS SOBREVIVIENTES**

Prologo

El homo sapiens o como normalmente se conocen humanos una raza inteligente capaz de crear inventos y cosas con las algunos solo soñarían no tenían una gran fuerza ni poderes ni alas no lo necesitaban lo único que tenían era su inteligencia e imaginación eran una raza con un apetito insaciable de conocimiento pero con el tiempo se hicieron seres codisiosos y soberbios lo cual los llevaba hacia un camino de destrucción y muerte.

Planeta tierra año 2095 el mundo estaba en un caos ciudades ciendo destruidas familias siendo asecinadas volcanes haciando erupción y una nube nuclear cubriendo la atmosfera del planeta ese lugar que alguna ves fue el hogar de la raza humana ahora era un campo de batalla donde la gente que no peleaba en la guerra tenia que sobrevir respirando de una mascara ya que el aire del planeta se hizo irrespirable por las toxinas y radiacion el planeta estaba sinedo destruido por la incesante guerra mundial que había esa guerra llevaba mas de 11 desde que empezó y no parecía que iba terminar un soldado llamado William que estaba enlistado en las fuerzas estadounidenses estaba luchando territorio iraquí matando y bombardeando a todo el que lo atacara William no disfrutaba esto al contrario le daba pena hacerlo pero ese sentimiento era minimizado por la adrenalina que sentía al hacerlo después de eso William se dirigía devuelta a E.U.A porque el presidente lo había solicitado su presencia en la casa blanca al llegar al país el vheiculo lo lleva directamente sobre lo que alguna ves fue Washington D.C

Ahora era un monton de escombros y se podía oler la muerte en el aire William se sentia mal porque lo que antes fue su país y mas importante el hogar de toda la humanidad ahora estaban totalmente destruidos cuando el vehiculo aterrizo William bajo sin antes ponerse la mascara para no respirar el aire toxico del planeta al entrar se olle una voz que dice

_ puerta sellada activando sistema de descontaminación _

Luego de las paredes salen unos escaners que al pasar por el cuerpo destruyen cualquier contaminante en el sujeto al terminar la descontaminación la misma voz dice

_ descontaminación completa_

William sale de la cabina de descontaminación y se dirige ala oficina del presidente Clark kent al llegar toca la puerta y olle un

_ pase_

William entra y se pone en posicion de firmes y hace un saludo militar y dice

_ para que me solicito señor_

el presidente le pide que tome aciento y le dice

_ comandante William lo solicite hoy para una propuesta que voy hacerle _

William_ enserio y cual es la propuesta_

presidente _ bien como veras el planeta esta agonizando y se ha vuelto inabitable para cualquier especie viva incluyendo bacterias y cucarachas debido ala alta toxicidad del planeta y mucho de nuestros científicos mas brillantes dice que la tierra ya no se recuperara esto nos lleva ala conclucion de que si no paramos la guerra la humanidad se extiguira

_ William se que imprecionado y dice_ comprendo pero todavía no me a dicho para que me quiere_

presidente_ bueno tu eres además de comandante de tropas un científico muy brillante y te voy a dar ala tarea de desarrollar naves especiales lo suficientemente grandes para poner a una población_

William se queda pensando un momento y dice_ no se si pueda hacerlo como sabe ya tenemos tecnología de viaje interestelar pero no se si pueda hacerlo en poco tiempo _

presidente_ no te preocupes no por nada te proporcionare ayuda_ entonces el presidente convoco a 4 cintificos que ayudaría a William con el desarrollo y contruccion de las naves el sus compañeros estuvieron trabajando por casi 3 años pero al fin tenían 10 cruceros y 40 destructores listos William aviso al presidente y pronto empezaron a evacuar ala gente que podían y los iban metiendo en los cruceros muy rápidamente ya que los últimos años se detectaron anomalías en el planeta que era de campos antigravitacionales hasta terremotos muy fuertes los científicos dijeron que el planeta se había tornado inestable lo cual hacia imposible que siguieran viviendo en el planeta y que era mejor evacuar rápido cuando terminaron de meter a la gente al los cruceros pronto empezaron la secuencia de despegue al irse alejando del suelo uno de los cruceros y dos de los destructores

Son alcanzados por erupciones volcánicas derribándolos y al caer al suelo explotan dejando una bola de fuego ya que las demás naves salieron de la atmosfera del planeta y ala gente al ver el planeta al que antes al verlo desde el espacio se veian los mares azules y los continentes verdes ahora veian a una bola de fuego expulsando yamaradas ya que todas las naves salieron del planeta emprendieron el viaje hacia un nuevo hogar y entraron al desli espacio William se sentía mal por dejar atrás el planeta que lo vio nacer y crecer uno de sus compañeros se acerca a el y le dice

_ no te preocupes encontraremos un hogar_

William lo voltea a ver le dice en tono sebero _ nuevo hogar nosotros teníamos el nuestro pero lo destruimos a cuasa de nuestra codicia y sed de poder acaso crees que no aremos lo mismo si encontramos otro_

poul_ bueno creo que tienes razón pero que podemos hacer contra la madre naturaleza de todos modos nosotros no podemos cambiar nuestro modo de ser no es algo que controlamos _

William _ eso no es cierto nosotros podemos ser como nosotros queramos solo hay que tener determinación_

poul_ mira no se si la humanidad cambie pero ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en fijar un rumbo y preparar la cámaras de criogenia _

William da un suspiro y dice_ tienes razón_ así que se van al centro de mando del destructor al cual le pusieron de nombre infinity todos al ver entrar al William se levantan y se ponen en posición de firmes y dice uno

_ capitán entrando _

William _ bien soldados descansen _

piloto_ bien señor a donde nos dirigeremos _

William_ programen la ia para que controle la nave mientras nosotros estemos en criogenia y que si encuentra un planeta habitable despierte al que este al mando del sueño criogenico bien caballeros es hora de irnos a dormir así que todos preparence para la criogenia

_ todos salieron del centro de mando de la nave y fueron al area de criogenia todos se quitaron las armaduras que traian y se pusieron un traje pegado al cuerpo echo de un material especial para la criogenia cuando todos estaban listos entraron cada uno la las carmaras de criogenia y pronto se incio el protocolo de estado de animación suspendida por lo cual no despertaría hasta que la nave llegara a un planeta habitable William dio un ultimo adiós a la tierra antes de entrar en estado de animación suspendida ninguna de las naves se deterioraría por el paso del tiempo ni tampoco los componentes electrónicos William y sus colegas diseñaron estas naves para soportar el paso del tiempo por lo que pueden estar en el espacio por 200mil años pero por supuesto esperanban encontrar algún lugar donde vivir antes de ese lapso de tiempo por eso lo que antes era una flota ahora se estaba disolviendo y cada crucero y destructor buscaria un planeta donde la humanidad pueda sobrevivir.


	2. un nuevo poni en la ciudad

Capitulo 1

La humanidad a estado vagando en el espacio por miles de años desde que dejaron el planeta y aun no habían encontrado un planeta habitable dentro del destructor nombrado infinity por el científico y capitán de dicha nave estaban una tripulación de 2000 hombres 1000 eran parte de la tripulación y los otros 1000 eran prisioneros que están relacionados con la destrucción del planeta de pronto los sistemas de la nave se encienden y dice una vos que era la ia de la nave

_ ia activada sistemas de navegación verde cámaras de criogenia verde sistemas de propulcion verde reactores de energía de fotones verde comenzando descriogenizacion de la cámara 001

_ la cámara de creogenisacion 001 sale vapor y descongela al ocupante que hay dentro este despierta y sale de la cámara y dice

_ mierda vikki para que me despiertas _

vikki _ capitán William se encontró un planeta que es habitable para la raza humana_

capitán_ bien pero cuanto llevo dormido _

vikki_ exactamente 12 789 años 5 meses 30 dias 40 minutos y 12 segundos _

William _ mierda encerio si que paso mucho tiempo pero en fin es bueno que al fin hayan encontrado un planeta habitable vikki e mandaste drones de exploración al planeta_

vikki_ si señor y se encontró una especie inteligente con características equinas _

William _ como características equinas da igual es lo de menos pero verificaste su avance y infraestructura _

vikki _si señor y confirmamos que esta especie esta en un avance como de l edad media por lo que están muy atrasados en tecnología en comparacion a los humanos_

William _ bien inicia la entrada al planeta y aterriza la nave en algún lugar lejos de cualquier población

_ enseguida señor iniciando ingreso a la atmosfera de planeta no explorado tiempo aproximado de llegada 10, 4 minutos _

el destructor comenzo el desenso hacia el planeta cuando bajaron a una distancia desente de la superfice del planeta vikki puso los propulsores en modo de desenso las turbinas de atrás bajaron al potencia hasta que la nave quedo suspendida encima de un bosque entonces la nave empeso a desender al suelo cuando al fin toco el suelo William le dice a vikki que analice el aire _

vikki _ analizando compocicion atmosferica del planeta analicis completo _

William _ componentes _

vikki_componentes son un 10 porcieto de hidrigeno y un 90 porciento de oxigeno_

William_ bien despierta a mi equipo comenzaremos la construcción de una colonia _

vikki enseguida señor iniciando descriogenisacion de cámaras 002, 003, 004 y 005_

las cuatro cámaras se desactivan descongelando a los cuatro sujetos entre ellos estaba poul este al verlo le dice

_ cuanto tiempo sin vernos_

William _ lo se hermano _

poul_ porceirto cuanto tiempo dormimos_

William_ mas de 12 mil años _

poul_ mierda encerio como pasa el tiempo y bueno en donde estamos _

William _ bueno aterrizamos en un planeta habitable para nosotros pero hay algo que me intriga _

poul_ que cosa_

William_ este planeta esta habitado por equinos inteligentes _

poul_ abre los ojos como platos y dice _ acaso estas bromeando

William _ no _

poul_ mierda ahora que hacemos _ y uno de los soldados dice _ que tal si los conquistamos_

poul va adonde esta el soldado y le da un sape_

dice _ claro que no bestia bruta no podemos porque nuestra misión es construir una colonia no ir a asecinar a una especie inocente que no hiso nada_

William _ bueno ya bájenle que tenemos que concentrarnos en empezar la construcción de una ciudadela _

todos acienten y hacen un saludo militar _

William_ bien ahora vallan a ponerse las armaduras mark 10 _

todos se van a poner las armaduras cuando an terminado de colocarse las armaduras William y su equipo se dirigen ala compuerta de salida 08

_ vikki abre la compuerta del hangar 08 y activa al los autómatas,

vikki_ enseguida señor-

mientras en el area de armamento y equipo de construcción se empiezan a activar unos robots llamados autómatas estos robots son obreros que ayudan a los humanos a construir edificaciones o llevar acabo proyectos cientificos estos empiezan a formar formaciones como si fueran soldados y salen de la nave por la compuerta de carga de la nave al salir los robots William les da la orden empezar la construccion de una ciudadela les dio los planos y pronto empezaron a trabajar fue un trabajo muy duro poder contruir tal construcción pero al fin se logro hacerlo al terminar dio la orden a los robots de regresar ala nave y que se desactivaran William dijo que aun no seria posible habitarla ya que la gente que esta en la nave tiene programadas las cámaras de criogenia para despertar dentro de 50 mil años asique ellos tendrán que volver la las camaras de criogenia pero William tenia curiosidad por los seres que vivian ahí así que programo su cámara de criogenia para despertar 10 años antes que los demás y tomo una de las muestras de adn de los ponis y se congelo con ella mientras en canterlot un unicornio echisero llamado sartsuel el varbado esta de expedición por el bosque everfree cuando se topo con una cuidad o mas bien una cuidadela vio que estas estructuras no era de procedencia poni ni grifo minotauro o cualquier otra especie entonces comenzo a examinar mejor estas y veía que estas era muy vrillantes (estos se debe ala aleacion de adamantio , diamante y titanio creando un compuesto paracticamente indestructible )_deside volver a canterlot caundo llega se mete en su oficina y escribe en su bitácora _ bitácora de starsuel hoy encontré una estructura facinante que por lo que puedo ver no es de ninguna procedencia poni o de cualquier otra mañana volveré a ir aver esta ciudadela_ al dia siguiente starsuel vuelve al bosque everfree y se dirige a adonde se encontraba la ciudadela camina por las calles desoladas de esta caundo ve un edificio muy alto que dice biblioteca el se interesa en esto y va ala entrada y ve que la puerta esta sellada este intenta abrirla con un echizo de destrucción pero este solo rebota en la puerta entonces luego de tratar varias cosas se da porvencido y dice

_ solo lo que hizo este lugar puede abrirlo

regresa un tanto decepcionado por su expedición fallida y escribe en su bitácora la ubicación exacta de la nave y la ciudadela ya pasaron 49 990 años y William despierta del sueño criogenico este sale de la cámara y dice

_ bien a trabajar

va al laboratorio de la ciudadela y activa una maquina diseñada por el para modificar el adn del ser humano y tranformarlo en cualquier cruatura pero para eso se necesita el adn del ser desado y este se introduce en un analizador el introduce la muestra de adn y entra en la cabina de transformación y esta se activa empezando la secuncia de transformación al terminar la transformacion el era un semental de pelaje rojo y crin negra al parecer la tranformacion fue un éxito después adapto una armadura para su forma poni y se llevo unas cauntas armas con el en caso de tener obstáculos en el camino después de caminar un tiempo llega a un pueblo este se impreciona por las estructuras no era tan avanzadas como las de los humanos pero eran hermosas y humildes como lo eran en el siglo 12 y los habitantes eran muy amables por lo que William se sentía bien en el pueblo y deicde buscar un lugar donde ospedarse se distrajo un momento cuando choco de frente con una pony de pelaje naranja de crin rubia y caen al suelo de espaldas William se levanta un tanto aturdido y dice

_ o lo siento señorita no la vi _

la pony se levanta y dice_ no se preocupe yo tampoco veía hacia donde iba_

la pony rubia al ver semental con el que estaba hablando se puso muy roja y nerviosa_

William _ señorita esta bien _

mente de la pony _ mierda este semental esta bien sexy y además es educado no debo dejar que se me escape _ ella reacciona y dice

_ si estoy bien y cual es tu nombre

_ mi nombre es william pero puedes llamarme will y cual es el tuyo

_ el mio es applejack

william _ un placer en conocerte applejack _

applejack_ igualmente_

William _ podrías decirme donde puedo encontrar ospedaje _

applejack_ ve ala alcaldía talvez puedan ayudarte _

William _ gracias ojala nos volvamos a ver pronto_

se despide y corre ala alcaldía al llegar entra y va con la recepcionista este toco el timbre del escritorio la recepcionista lo ve se queda imprecionada por la compleccion atletica y fuerte del semental que tenia enfrente y le dice

_ en que puedo ayudarte guapo _

William se confunde por el comentario pero no le toma mucha importancia y el pregunta que si donde esta la alcaldesa y le dice que subiendo las escaleras primera puerta ala izquierda al terminar los tramites ya tiene donde vivir y es en una biblioteca en un árbol esto le extraña pero le toma poca importancia y se dirige hacia la biblioteca al llegar ve eque es un árbol con ventanas y puerta y fue cuando entendió lo que decía el documento al entar ve que es muy espacioso y decide montar el equipo que trajo consigo puso sus armas en una cámara sellada con un panel de incriptacion y puso luces en el techo puso una olocumputadora en su habitación y monto un laboratorio en el sotano al llegar la noche dice

_ mejor descanso porque mañana sera un dia agitado.


	3. el ataque del imperio death dorce

RAINBOWBLITZ13: ¡HOOOOOOLA! Aquí estoy devuelta con el siguiente capitulo de esta saga espero y lo disfruten

Willam: ¡ya deja de decir pendejadas y sube el pinche capitulo¡

RAINBOWBLITZ13:!CIERRA EL PINCHE OCICO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE LO ROMPA A PUTAZOZ¡

RAINBOWBLITZ13: bueno perdón por eso aquí esta _

William: ojala lo subas pinche joto_

RINBOWBLITZ13: ¡HASTA AQUÍ VEN ACA PINCHE MARICON¡

Y comienza perseguirlo por todo el estudio gritando

: no me mates por favor ten piedad de mi alma

RAINBOWBLITZ13:!QUE TE PERDONE TU MADRE PORQUE TE VOY A CASTRAR MALDITO PENDEJO¡

CAPITULO 2

Al dia siguiente William se despierta temprano para ir a ver el pueblo en el que estaba se levanta y se arregla un poco el pelo porque estaba todo desarreglado antes de salir revisa el estatus de la nave y de la ciudadela por medio de su olocomputadora una vez echo esto va abajo a desayunar algo ya que no ha comido nada en 12 000 años y tenia un hambre monstruosa se prepara unos huevos estrellados y un pan tostado para el era como comer comida gurme ya que antes de que se fueran de la tierra solo comían sobras o comida sintetica echa en laboratorios para sobrevivir debido a que e ya no había cosechas ni tampoco ganado el comia felizmente en la mesa cuando tocan la puerta el va abrir a ver quien es al abrir la puerta ve a applejack y dice

_ buenos días applejack que trae por aquí _

applejack algo nerviosa contesta _ vine a ver si no tenias nada que hacer _

William _ bueno no no tengo nada que hacer porque_

applejack_ porque le conte a mis amigas de ti y quieren conocerte_

William _ o esta bien ire _

aplaejack_ encerio _

William _ claro _

y los dos se van caminando por la calle mientras en el camino applejack decide hablar con el y dice

_ y de donde vienes William_

William se pone nervioso por la pregunta y dice _ no puedo decirte_

applejack_ porque no _

William _ porque tuve muchos malas experiencias en ese lugar y prefiero olvidarlo todo_

applejack_ o lo siento no quería incomodarte _

William_ no te preocupes ya deje eso atrás_

así estuvieron hablando todo el camino hasta llegar a una pastelería llamada sugarcubecorner al entrar ve a 4 ponis dos de ellas tenían alas y una tenía un cuerno esto le iso recordar a las criaturas mitologicas griegas y las viejas leyendas de la edad media solo applejack y una pony rosada de crin esponjada no tenían ninguna característica así todas fueron donde estaban applejacak y William todas saludan a applejack dándole un abrazo _

applejack_ bien chicas el es el semental del que les hable _

todas voltean a ver a William y todas se que dan sorprendidas por el semental que tenían enfrente su compleccion era atletica y fuerte su pelaje era rojo y su crin era negra, tenia ojos cafes todas piensan_

vaya pedazo de semental_

applejack_ bueno su nombre es William y no es de por aquí _

la primera en presentarse fue rarity _ hola mi nombre es rarity un gusto en conocerte _

William_ el placer es mio _

la pony rosada empezó a saltar alrededor de William y hablaba muy rápido que no lograba entender lo que decía cuando

applejack le dice_ pikie ya basta no lo atosigues _

pikie_ perdón es que ya sabes como me pongo cuando llega alguien nuevo al pueblo_

todas contestan_ si lo sabemos _

así todas se presentaron amablemente con William ya que se presentaron william y sus nuevas amigas estaban comiendo en un restaurante cercano conversando sobre ellos y sus vidas cuando applejack pregunta

_ y donde vive tu familia William_

William al oir la pregunta su cara cambio de una de felizidad a una inexpreciba y seria bajando la cabeza dice

_ mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 9 años de edad_

applejack solo pensaba_ mierda que pregunta hice ahora seguramente esta molesto conmigo _

applejack_ lo siento ni quería traer malos recuerdos_

William _ no te preocupes ya lo supere_

rainbow dash_ applejack nos dijo que tuviste muchos problemas de donde vienes y no quieres recordarlo podrias decirnos porque_

rairity_ rainbow _

William_ no esta bien supongo que si se los digo no importa de todos modos en algún momento tienen que saberlo yo era un potrillo de 8 años de edad solo era un niño pero los otros potros me molestaban con mucha frecuencia cada que salía al la tienda ala escuela o a cualquier lugar que iba ahí estaban primero fuero palabras pero no paso mucho cuando empezaron a golpearme todos los días me golpeaban pero conforme fui creciendo las cosa fueron empeorando las calles del pueblo en donde vivía solo había vandalismo y violaciones y asesinatos yo tenia que cuidarme de que no me mataran_

y en efecto William vivía en la ciudad de chicago ahí había mucha delincuencia y violencia en las calles como dijo William por lo que tenían que cuidarse la espalda cada vez que salia y como dijo tambien muchos chicos del barrio lo molestaban y golpeaban por lo que tuvo una infancia muy dura

_ cuando yo cumpli 11 años mis padres murieron y desde entonces estuve viajando de ciudad en ciudad hasta ahora _

al terminar de contar la historia todas estaban lagrimeando y applejack estaba sosteniendo su sobrero fuertemente sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a preguntar

_ y que les paso_

William _ un poni asecino entro ala casa en la noche y acecino a mis padres enfrete de mi_

applejack empezó a llorar al igual que las demás y todas se abalanzaron contra el para abrazarlo y dijo

applajack_ ya no tienes porque estar solo ahora nos tienes a nosotras somos tus amigas_

el las ve y se siente my feliz de tener al fin amigas que lo quieren y lo apoyan es algo que el nunca tuvo debido a que desde niño fue entrenado como soldado en técnicas de combate y tácticas de guerra _

William_ gracias chicas eso significa mucho_

mientras en un lugar muy alejado de los reinos grifo minotauro, dragon, y equestria estaban los desterrados de los reinos se hacia llamar los death forcé estos era ponis que no confiaban en las prisesas y estaban en contra de la forma de gobierno del reino primero era ponis que hacia manifestaciones en las calles de ahi se fue a vandalismo y finalmente terrorismo en es momento estaban maquinando un plan para derrocar ala monarca del reino de equestria osea una tal princesa celestia estos decidieron que atacarían en la celebración del solticio de sol de verano cuando las princesas van a poniville y están mas vulnerables mientras en equestria William se despedio de las chicas y se dirigió a su casa al llegar ya era de noche y decide ir a revisar en su laboratorio los aparatos que tenia que era un teletransportador que al entrar en el este lo transportaba ala ciudadela cuando quisiera y armas de energía y municion que el construyo como una mangnum de balas perforadoras calibre 50 un rpp o como le puso el rifle de pulso perforador que esta genera proyectiles de energía solida que al chocar con el objetivo este vuela en pedasos , un area de química y su armadura gurdada en una bobeda pone en la olocumputadora un programa llamado bitácora de investigación preciona la opción grabar y dice

_ bitácora del doctor William al parecer esta especia tiene rasgos de ciertas criaturas mitologías y tambien presentan similitud con la raza humana pero aun se encuentran en un avance muy decadente después de miles de años que pasaron desde que la infinity aterrizo en su planeta

_ al terminar la revicion general del laboratorio y ver el estatus de la nave y las camaras de criogenia a dormir al dia siguiente William estaba tirado en la cama boca arriba con un charco de saliva saliendo de su boca en eso se oye un golpe muy fuerte como si alguien hubiera chocado con la puerta esto hace que William de un brinco por el susto y caiga de la cama golpeándose la cabeza este se levanta adolorido y va abajo a ver que fue lo que se estrello en su casa al abri la puerta no ve a nadie pero ve un sobre en el suelo con un sello lo levanta lo abre y lee lo que dice al parecer era una invitación para un evento llamado el solsticio del sol de verano que se llevaría acabo esa noche William sigue con su dia normalmente mientras en el imperio de los death force se estaba preparando para atacar al anochecer mientras en equestria William se preparaba para irse al evento se peino la crin y se puso una sudadera negra cuando termino de asicalarse salió de la casa y se dirigió ala alcaldía donde se presentarían la princesa celestia la princesa twiligth sparkle y la princesa luna al llegar ala alcaldía se podía ver un gran numero de ponis en el lobie no tardo mucho en encontrar a sus amigas

applejack_ William viniste y dejame decirte que te vez muy atractivo con esa sudadera y ese collar _

William _ claro porque no vendría y gracias por el cumplido_

esto hizo que a applejack se le pusiera roja la cara cuando una voz llama su atención era la alcaldesa una poni de color beich con crin gris y lentes

_atecion ponis me da gusto presentar nuestras queridas princesas del reino de equestria den un aplauso a la princesa celestia , princesa luna y por ultimo ala princesa twiligth sparkle

al terminar la inauguración del evento la princesa tiwligth baja a saludar a sus amigas todas la reciben con un abrazo y luego applejack le dice

_ twiligth quiero presentarte a nuestro nuevo amigo William

twiligth acompaña a applejack hacia donde esta William al llegar con le dice applejack

_ William quiero presentarte a nuestra amiga la princesa twiligth sparkle _

William hace una reverencia y dice _ es un honor conocerla su alteza_

twiligth_ el placer es mio y porfavor solo llamame twiligth_

William _ esta bien twiligth _

y todos se rien en eso se olle una explocion muy fuerte proveniente de afuera que capta la atencion de las princesas y los guardias reales todos va a ver que paso y ve que poniville esta ciendo atacada por dirigibles con un símbolo al lado que eran dos cuchillos atravesando un escudo en eso William no sabe que hacer y decide entrar en acción el sale corriendo de la alcaldía evadiendo alos guardias cuando a silio seguia corriendo hacia la biblioteca cuando un chagelling muy grande y musculoso se pone enfrente de el para bloquearle el paso William dio un salto por encima de la bestia tomando su cabeza y dándole un giro rompiendo su cuello matándolo al instante ya había dejado su primer cadáver en equestria y cuando lo hizo se sintió vivo por que tenia mucho de no hacer eso rápidamente llego a su casa tomo la armadura se la puso esta tenia armas integradas y estaba echa de la misma alecaion que la de la nave por lo que era indestructible y tomo sus armas y sale derribando la pared corre por el pueblo matando cada death forcé que encuentra poniville se había convertido en un campo de batalla la casas envueltas en llamas ponis siendo asecinados burtalmente con espadas atravesándolos chagellings destripándolos por lo que esto hace que a William le lleguen los traumas de la guerra cuando de pronto escucha que alguien esta pidiendo ayuda el va a donde escuha la voz este ve que esta dentro de una casa el entra tirando la puerta y ve a un potrillo con un flecha atravesada en el torso desangrandose con su madre llorando y sosteniéndolo en sus brazoz el se acerca a ellos la poni reacciona con terror al verlo y retrocede con su potrillo en brazos este se acerca mas y le dice

_ no tema no los voy a lastimar yo vine a ayudarlos_

la poni se siente mas tranquila y se levanta poniendo su potro en la espalda entoces se olle que uno de death forcé dice_ tenemos la casa rodeada ríndete si no quieres que te matemos_

William no tomo en cuenta la amenaza y sale de la casa todos los soldados se intimidan al ver a William con la armadura puesta estos empiezan a dispararle sus echizos y flechas pero estos no le hacen nada ala armadura de William este solo depliega las armas de su armadura y dispara una ráfaga de balas contra ellos

Matándolos al instante William le dice ala yegua de de color beich y crin café que es seguro la yegua sale de la casa y William le dice que valla ala alcaldía esta hace caso y corre haci la alcaldía entonces William empieza a sentir que se esta levantando del suelo y empieza a ser cubierto por un aura azul y su armadura comienza a desintegrarse luego pierde el conocimiento después de la batalla William despierta algo adolorido este ve que no esta en un hospítal ni tampoco en su casa al divisar mejor su entrono ve que esta en alguna clase de selda de piedra como un calaboso de la edad media este se toca la cara y se a cuenta de que tenia sus manos devuelta estos hace que se altere y toca el resto de su cuerpo y estaba desnudo y en efecto era correctas sus sospechas era denuevo un humano pero esto hizo que se planteara dudas como que clase de poder puede desintegrar una armadura como la que el traia y tambien tener la capacidad de volverlo humano nuevamente en eso ve que alguien entra por un corredor era una gruardia real William al ver esto se hace el inconciente la poni al llegar a su selda le dice

_ se que no estas inconciente levantate_

este se levanta un tanto aturdido y dice_ donde mierda estoy_

_ estas en el calaboso debajo del castillo y yo sere tu carcelera_

William se sorprende al oir esto y piensa_ ahora si ya me cargo la chingada_.

Continuara.


	4. un guerrero de otro mundo

Capitulo 3

William estaba encerrado en el calaboso bajo el castillo y este estaba austado de lo que podrian hacerle en eso la yegua con armadura dorada le dice

_ estas bien_ esto saca a william de su trance y dice

_ si estoy bien

_ muy bien y quien eres tu o mas bien que eres _

William _ bueno mi nombre es William y soy un humano _

guardia _ humano y que es eso _

William_ soy la evolución máxima del mono_

guardia _ vaya y de donde vienes _

William _ vengo de la tierra _

guardia _ y donde queda eso _

William _ muy lejos de aquí _

William voltea al cielo recordando su planeta de origen y poniendo una cara nostálgica la gurdia nota esto y se queda callada entonces William le dice

_ todavía no me has dicho tu nombre_

guardia_ a si mi nombre es wildblade_

William_ un gusto en conocerte wildblade solo una cosa mas _

wild blade_ que cosa_ el se levanta y dice en tono severo_ porque me quitaron la ropa dejándome desnudo _

la guardia se asusta ante el repentino cambio de comportamiento y dice

_ te las quitamos porque no sabíamos si tenias algo peligroso en tus ropas_

William_ asombroso ahora estoy desnudo aquí abajo cuando esta haciendo un frio de la chingada y lo peor que estoy encerrado y no se de que se me acusa_

la gurdia le dice_ calmate te metimos a qui por que así lo dicto nuestra gobernante máxima_

William_quien celestia_

wildablade_ no la máxima autoridad en el mundo es una alicornio llamada atenea. atenea es la máxima gobernante del mundo como si fuera un dios y se cree demasiado importante como para vivir en la tierra por le que vive en las nubes y es muy cruel con los ponis_ wildblade al decirle quien es atenea este

piensa_ y para acabarla tengo que lidiar con un estúpido caballo con complejo de dios esto no puede empeorar_

en eso William comienza asentir un dolor insoportable proveniente de su abdomen el se desploma al suelo y queda inconciente después de un rato William despierta y ve a un unicornio medico a su lado examinándolo cuando recupera por completo el conocimiento ve su abdomen que esta vendado completamente wildblade le dice que esa herida fue casusada porque al parecer le habian disparado con algo llamado los elementos de la armonia el se preguntaba que artefactos eran esos cuando al fin el unicornio termino de curarlo le dijo que se quitara las bendas en 1 mes y que no se expusiera ala sicuedad el

piensa _ pues eso va a ser difícil ya que estoy en una sucia selda

_cuando se va el doctor wildblade le pregunta que si que pude hacer por el William le dice que si no tiene algo para leer wildblade se va a traer libros de la biblioteca William se queda esperando en el oscuro calaboso solo alumbrado por unas cuantas antorchas y con mucho frio debido a su falta de ropa wild blade regresa con vario libros y se los entrega a william este ve los libros y decían teoría de la magia , física, aritmética y william

piensa_ quien rayos pensaría que esto es algo bueno para leer cuando estas aburrido solo un nerd pensaría eso pero no querío ser descortes_

así que tomo uno de los libros y empezó a leer wildblade le dice

_ ten cuidado con ellos porque son de la biblioteca de la princesa twiligth_

William _ no te preocupes _ al terminar de leer la mayoria de los libros iba a tomar el ultimo cuando vio la porta que decía bitácora de star suel el varbado el abre libro y empieza a leer cuando encontró algo que lo dejo helado vio que tenia en ella una descripción que encajaba perfectamente con la ciudadela y el destructor espacial y ademas vio que al parecer había entrado a la ciudadela y llego a la plaza central y vio tambien que tenia la ubicación exacta de donde están el rápidamente cierra el libro y lo esconde en un agujero que esta un la pared y o tapa con una piedra después de eso wiliam se acostumbro a l ambiente de la selda ya que no todo era malo se hizo amigo de los guardias que lo cuidaban en espacial de wildblade cada dia entablaba una conversación con uno de los guardias y hablaban de sus familias anécdotas del pasado por fin estaba teniendo una conversación normal era algo que ni había hecho desde hace tiempo por estar luchando en la guerra por lo que nunca tenían la oportunidad de hablar si que los bombardearan o dispararan un dia estaba wildblade cuidado a william cuando este le pregunta

_ y que me va a pasar ahora que yo sepa no hice nada malo – wildblade le dice un tanto triste

_ eso lo decide atena y que siempre los que van a juicio con ella siempre terminan ejecutados_

en eso entra un guardia con ropa va con William y se la entrega y le dice

_ arreglate un poco porque las princesas quieren verte _

el ve la ropa y ve que es su pantalón de mezclilla que tria consigo en su mochila cuando recién llega a poniville tambein estaban su sudadera una playera negra y sus tenis deportivos el empieza a cambiarse wildblade ne secreto lo obsevar mirando de reojo y ve el cuerpo de William que tiene marcados sus musculos y dice para si misma _

_este tipo esta bien guapo sin miencionar su cuerpo bien dotado

cuando termina de cambiarse va con wild blade y le dice _ que tal me veo_ ella al verlo se pone roja y deice

_ pues te ves muy guapo con esa sudadera y esos panalones_

william se sonrroja y dice_ amm gracias_

en eso se abren las puertas y ven entrar las princesas acompañadas de shining armor , cadence y se sorprende al ver a sus amigas ahí ellos apenas lo veian por la leve luz que emitia la antorcha pero el las veía perfectamente debido a que el se quedo con algo cuando le quitaron sus ropas unos lentes de vicion nocturna pero estos no se veian por que estos estabal en su retina como lentes de contacto así que veía todo muy bien en la oscuridad las princesas le dicen que se acerque a ellas y pues su apariencia era algo intimidante por lo que cuando se acerco lo suficiente los ponis se austaron al verlo y le preguntan que si de donde es a que vino y que es el iba a hablar cuando se escucho una tremenda explocion proveniente de arriba shining armor y los gurdias van a arriba a ver que paso cuando de pronto tiran la puerta de entrada al calaboso entonces entran los mismos monstruos que había enfrentado antes en poniville los guardia intentaron detenerlas pero fueron habatidos fácilmente William ya había visto como eran sus tácticas milatares de batalla y vio que no sabían combatir cuerpo a cuerpo y que era muy desorganizado por lo que no le sorpendio que los tiraran tan rápido la bestia ve a las princesas que están asustadas y se prepara para atacar las pero antes de que intentara algo William lo toma de la crin y lo jala fuertemente hacia su selda estrellándolo contra los barrotes este toma su cabeza de atrás y enfrente y la gira rompiéndole el cuello matandolo todos se que sorprendidos por lo que paso entonces voltea a ver a William y este dice

_ si quieren sobrevivir suéltenme _

wildblade le dice al princesa_ el sabe mejor que nosotros como combatir a esas cosas _

las princesas aceptan y wildblade abre su selda este sale y toma una lanza un puñal y flechas en eso entra una bestia igual ala anterior y intenta atacar a william pero este era muy rápido y en un movimiento le entierra la lanza en el torso ente cae al suelo intenta levatarse pero William lo aplasta con el pie y le clava la lanza en la cabeza y este pone una cara de satisfacción puto de vista wildbalde

_ nunca había visto que alguien peleara como el además parece que disfruta matarlos por que pone una cara de satisfacción cuando lo hace es obvio que el esta echo para esto _

punto de vista William el sube las escaleras y empieza de matar a cada monstruo que ve este los mataba con una gran facilidad y rapidez debido a que tenia entrenamiento en yudo, jiyiso, kung fu, karate, mutain, etc. Los changellins dejaron de atacar a los guardias por miedo a William este seguía matando a los que estaban abatidos en el suelo cuando todos los changellings salieron huyendo del castillo todos comenzaron a celebrar y regosijarse cuando shining armor le grita a William que tire sus armas y dice

_ si claro y quien va a obligarme tu _

shining armor _ si no obedeces usaremos la fuerza _

William_ no me jodas tu viste de lo que soy capaz tu no tienes oportunidad y lo sabes_

shining armor_ si te vas ahora atenea te perseguirá hasta atraparte y no tendrá compacion_

William_ pues que lo intente a ver si puede alcanzarme_

shining armor_ la preincesa celestia esta intentando salvarte solo quedate y veremos que podemos hacer_

William se queda pensando un minuto luego toma una decisión el tira sus armas y dice_ bien lo haremos a tu modo.


	5. revelaciones y explicaciones

Capitulo 4

Revelaciones y explicaciones

Después de que William detuviera a los death forcé del castillo fue llevado a su selda denuevo esto no le agradaba en lo mas minino pero que podía hacer en ese momento asi que se resigno y volvió a la selda donde wildblade lo estaba esperando al entrar al calaboso wildblade lo ve y corre a abrazarlo eso extraño a William y los guardias ya que ella era conocida en la guardia de canterlot por ser muy entregada a su deber y no era de las muestran ese tipo de cariño a cualquiera si no alos mas cercanos a ella William quedo estatico un momento luego volvió en si y también la abrazo

William – oye estas bien –

wilblade- si es solo que me preocupe de que algo te pasara_

wailliam se sorprendio por el comentario y le pregunto_ porque te preocupas por mi _

wildblade- porque tu eres mi mejor amigo y eres de los pocos que me entienden_

William la miro con una mirada compasiva y dijo- ya veo anque la verdad también eres una gran amiga para mi sabes_

wildblade_ enserio_

William_ claro _

wildblade lo miro con una sonrisa y los dos se levantaron y wildblade metio a William a su selda los demás guardia se retiraron dejando solos a wildblade y William hubo un largo silencio y William decidio ejercitarse un poco ya que no se había ejercitado desde salio del sueño criogénico después de un rato wildblade observaba al humano haciendo lgartijas con una mano luego con la otra pero ella lo que estaba viendo era el torso y pecho de William se quedo hipnotizada por el cuerpo bien formado de William luego de un rato estarlo viendo vio que le estaba saliendo un hilo de saliva de la boca que llegaba hasta el suelo rápidamente se limpio la saliva y recupero la compostura y pensó para si misma

_ enserio William es muy atractivo a pesar de ser de otra especie pero eso no le quita lo guapo y además es considerado ,amable y un buen chico y además es muy fuerte_

wildblade estaba con una mirada soñadora mientras estaba fantaseando con William hasta que algo la saco del pariso

_ oye tierra llamando a wildblade-

ella reacciona y ve a un su compañero enfrente de ella esta se molesta por aberle arruinado la fantasia pero luego se tranquiliza y le dice

_ que quieres silverlast _

silver_ solo venia a decirte que las princesas y las portadoras quieren hablar con William_ (asi es silver es uno de los pocos amigos que hizo William mientras esta en el calabozo)

wildblade _estabien en un momento lo llevo con ellas_

silver_ deacuerdo hasta luego wild_

silver hace un saludo militar y se va(atencion el saludo militar es diferente al de los humanos este es el que usaban los romanos que era poner su puño contra su pecho)dejando solos a wildblade y a William entonces ella le dice a William que se ponga la ropa y se arregle porque la princesas quieren verlo el se levanto y se puso su pantalón, camisa y chaqueta_

William_ bien ya estoy listo vamos _

wildblade al verlo se sonrojo y le abrió la puerta de la celda esta salio luego la guardia cerro la puerta y caminaron por el pasillo hasta salir del calabozo al salir del calabozo William se sorprendio por lo hermoso que era el castillo de canterlot tenia muchos detalles como molduras de oro en las paredes vitrales etc.

William_ valla este lugar es hermoso e impresionante _

wildblade solo sonríe y dice_ pues si este es el castillo de las princesas celestia y luna _william se sorprende al oir eso y dice_ bueno se nota que tienen buen gusto para la decoración _

wildblade solo ríe ante su comentario y le dice_ bueno vamos que las princesas te están esperando_

esto solo asiente y la sigue William admira el trabajo arquitectónico del castillo y pensó

_ bueno esto al parecer no esta diseñado para soportar una invacion o un ataque asi que al parecer nunca an entrado en guerra eso explicaría porque los derrotaron tan fácil esas cosas_ eso wildblade dice

_ bien ya llegamos a la sala del trono procura no decir cosas ofencivas o vulgares enfrente de ellas porfavor _

William solo sonrio y dijo _ tranquila procurare ser lo mas educado posible ok_ella se tranquilizo le dio un abarzo a William este le dijo que no tardaría y entro. Al entrar vio alas dos alicornio sentadas en dos tronos junto con sus amigas el camino tranquilamente hasta enfrete de ellas y se arrodillo en forma de respeto y dijo

_ es un honor conocerla_

la princesa se levanto de su trono y dice_ oh tranquilo no hay que ser tan formales_

este se levanto se quedo en pocicon de firmes_ bueno no nos emos presentado apropiademente debido a los icidentes ocurridos a si y gracias por salvarnos de los invasores bueno yo soy la princesa celestia y ella es mi hermana luna y ella son la princesas twiligth sparkle y portadora del elemento de la magia_

las ponies vieron al ser extraño que tenían enfrente y dijeron_ hola _ al unisono_ alo que el William solo dijo_ no necesitan presentar yo ya las conos a ustedes_

dijo volteando hacia las portadoras sonriendo ellas se confundieron al oir eso como es que el podía conocerlas si nisiquiera lo habían visto pero luego recordaron como su amigo el semental rojo salio de la alcadia durante el ataque en poniville y de como atacaron a esa cosa que llevaba alguna especie de armadura gris con los elementos entonces se dieron cuenta entonces la primera en hablar fue aj

aj_ William enserio eres tu_

William_en carne y hueso_

entonces a todas les empezaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos y corrieron a abrasar a William el cual las recibió con los brazoz abiertos dejando a las princesas sorprendidas entonces luna dice

luna_ esperen ustedes ya lo conocían_

aj_ si princesa nosotras lo conocimos cuando llego a poniville un dia pero entonces era un semental de pelaje rojo y crin negra no se como es que ahora parece un mono sin pelo que camina en dos piernas_

William se ofende por el comentario y dice_ ¡OYE NO SOY UN MONO SIN PELO¡_aj se rie por la reacción de su amigo al igual que las demás pero luego le dice

aj_ tranquilo compañero era broma_ William se tranquiliza y dice

william_ bueno esta bien_ entonces dejaron de reir para lugo cambiar a un semblante twiligth se acerco a William hasta estar frente a el

twiligth_ William quiero que nos digas la verdad porfavor _ William ve a los ojos a twiligth y dice

_ esta bien sientence_ las portadoras y las princesas se fueron a sentar mientras William se sentaba enfrente de ellas y comenzó diciendo su especie y como fue que se trasformo en poni y lo que hizo mientras esta en su forma poni y de como conocío a applejack y a las demás_

celestia_ bien por lo que a dicho usted señor william es de una especie llamada humanos los cuales no poseen magia pero posee una fuerza, velocidad, agiliad e inteligencia increíbles _

william_ asi es _

celestia_ interesante pero es extraño como es que nunca oi hablar de su raza_

William solo puso una cara seria y dijo_ porque mi especie no es de este mundo _

concluyo dejando a todas imprecionandas en especial a las portadoras entonces esta hablo luna_ como que no son de este mundo_

celestia _ entonces eso quiere decir que unstedes son alienígenas_

william_ bueno técnicamente pero tranquila venimos en son de paz _esto tranquilizo a celestiay dijo_ pero entonces de donde vienen _

ate eso William bajo la cabeza dejando caer una lagrima recordando el como veía desde el crucero como su planeta agonizaba esto lo notaron las mane entonces aj se acerco a el y lo abrazo esto tomo por sorpresa a William pero devolvio el abrazo siguió llorando en el hombro d e aj hasta que se calmo entonces aj dijo

aj_ ya no llores calmate ahora dinos que fue lo que paso_

William_ deacuerdo bueno yo soy un comandante de la armada estadounidense hace mas de doce mil años la humanidad estaba sumidad en una guerra que no parecía tener fin_ y asi fue contando sobre la guerra que sucedió en su mundo y también el como se llama su planeta de origen al cual al mencionarlo empezo a llorar denuevo pero feu tranqulizado por aj y asi conto el como acabo la guerra después de tantos años también el como vivian y también las cosas que empazarona susceder después de la guerra hasta la evacuacion del planeta todas estaban al borde de las lagrimas al escuchar por todo lo que tubo que pasar su especie en especia celestia que sabe muy bien que es el saber que tu especie este al borde la extinción siendo ella su hermana su sobrina y su alumna las unicas alicornios celestia no soportan mas y abrazan a William el cual se sorprendio por eso pero lo difrutaba entonces luna fue la que hablo

luna _ lamento tanto todo lo que tu y tu especie tuvieron que pasar_

William- tranqulia no te preocupes no soy el único los demás de mi espice están en un crucero a 200 km de aquí_ esto traquilizo alas ponies entonces dijo twiligth

twilight_ princesa pero que no will ira juicio por petición de atenea en una semana_ esto asusto alas ponis porque sabían que ella era muy cruel

celestia_ celestia tenemos que sacarlo de aquí antes del juicio sino lo mataran_ yasi todas las ponis sepusirona idear un plan mietras William pensaba_ realmente se preocupan por mi-

Continura.


	6. el dia del juicio y escape

Capitulo 5

Dia del juicio y escape

Luego de que las princesas y las portadoras ablaron con William y el explico la situación decidieron el sacar a William de canterlot antes del dia del su juicio paro al parecer no iba ser tan fácil ya que el era diferente por lo tanto llamaría la atancion si salía asi nomas y el actuar una tragedia no era una opción y asi se fue el tiempo hasta que llego el dia del jusgado.

William estaba en su celda muy nervioso por que hoy lo iban a jusgar y probablemente a matar si no hacian algo asi que el ideo un plan que involucraba un par de drones de batalla, dos robots humanoides(atención estos tienen la apariencia de un humano)y un caza x-47 scream jet(es una nave de combate espacial que permite ir a una velocidad 24 match local son 30 mil kilómetros por hora en la atmosfera del planeta y en el espacio supera 10 veces la velocicadad de la luz y esta equipado con armas de ultima generacion como cañones de iones y rail guns y misiles inteligentes de largo alcanze)el planeo y pensó en el ultimo detalle en eso wilblade ve muy serio a william el cual solo esta sentado en una esquina mirando hacia arriba

Wildblade_wilam te pasa algo estas muy callado-

william_ no me pasa nada es solo que estoy planeando algo para el juzgado en caso de celestia no logre sacarme a tiempo_

wilblade se confundio cando diji que esta planeado algo para el jucion no le dio mucha importancia y siguio haciendo guardia hasta un guardia con armadura morada con detalles dorados apareció era shinnig armor va hacia su celda y le dice

shinnig_ es hora amigo atenea esta aquí_

william solo se levanta sin decir una palabra y se pone su chaqueta y un reloj en su muñeca wilblade abre la puerta pero este al salir wilblade se lanza contra el para abrazarlo con lagrimas en los ojos dicendole

wilblade_ porfavor tiene que haber una forma de sacar te de aquí no quiero que mueras porque yo_ pero es interumpida por William que puso su dedo en sus labios para luego abrazarle y decirle

william_ tranquila e salido de peores situaciones creeme estare bien además yo te quiero mucho como para dejarte sola _

alterminar William solo le dedico una sonrisa al que ella respondio con un beso en los labios esto sorprendio al humano y a shinnig uno porque conocía su forma de ser y el otro por que no esparaba que ella hiciera eso ella separo del beso dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas para luego decir

wilblade_ espero que vuelvas porque te estare esperando_

el se levanto aun en shock por lo que paso pero recupero la compostura pronto para luego acompañar a shinnig hasta la salida pero shinnig noto que el esta sonriendo a pesar de que sabia que moriría en este juicio

shinnig mente: por que esta sonriendo si sabe que puede morir_

no le tomo importancia y siguieron caminando pero también noto otra cosa que el estaba viendo su muñeca donde tenia alguna clase de reloj rectagular al que pregunto

_ que es esa cosa que vez tanto_

William voltea y dice_ es una sorpresa _ esto confunde a shinning iba pregutar pero ya habían llegado ala salida en la cual se les unieron otros guiardias para escoltar al pricionero hasta la sala del trono en la cual celestia esperaba en la entrada con la cabeza baja al llegar William junto a ella esta dice con una profunda tristeza llorando

celestia_ lamento no poder sacarte de esta situación a tiempo _

termina de decir entrecortadamente William voltea y le dedica una sonrisa y le dice

william_ no te preocupes no creas que voy dejar que me mate un estúpido caballo con conplejo de dios además tengo una sorpresa para cuando se levante el telon_ celestia se intriga y dice_ que el que estas tramando_

William_ a-a-a-arruinarias la sorpresa _

esto deja a una muy confundidad celestia pero sabia de antemano de lo que era capas ese chico por lo que supo que para el esto era un juego de niños asi que decidio seguirle el juego

Al entrar ala sala del trono William vio ala multitud de ponis que había entre ellos estaban sus amigas que lo miraban con lagrimas en los ojos creyendo que no lo volverían a ver en los mas alto enfrete estaban luna ,celestia, cadence, twiligth y en lo mas alto la reina del mundo atenea una alcornio de palaje blanco como la nieve y crin roja y su marka es una corona ella ve al ser que tiene enfrente y le da una mirada de desprecio y asco alcual el responde con una sonrisa ella lo nota y le dice

atenea_ escha bien abominación crees que esto es un juego acaso no ves en la posición que están maldito fenómeno_

el se empieza a reir a carcajadas por lo que dijo por lo que todos en la sala se quedaron sorprendidos por el comportamiento de esta criatura hacia ella al parecer no le asustaba en lo mas minimo al terminar de reir se limpia las lagrimas te tanto reir y dice

william_ es increíble que todos le tengan miedo a una zorra estúpida como tu que se cree dios cuando no llega ni a los talones un animal _ esto molesto a atenea y grito_¡SILENCIO CRIATURA DEL DEMONIO TU NO ESTAS EN POCICION DE DECIR NADA!_

depronto de afuera se empieza a oir un ruido como de un silbido en eso el humano rie de nuevo y dice

william_ la verdadera pregunta es si tu sabes con quien te metiste_

después se olle una explocion y en eso entra por una ventana un ser igual al otro solo que este es metalico este voltea donde esta atenea los guardias alicornio de atenea lanzan contra el ser metalico hechizoz felechas y lanzas pero estos no le ase ni un rasguño el robot solo saco unas pequeñas metralletas de sus hombros fijo el objetivo y dipara desabilitando a todos lo guardias de atenea todos los presentes esteban sorprendidos que este ser vencio 10 guerreros de la raza mas poderosa de todas pero la mas imprecionada era atenea ya que el robot solo la miro un momento para luego voltearse a william e ir hasta donde estaba este libero a William rompiedo la esposas que tria puestas en el cuello, tobillos, muñecas, William solo dio una mirada a atenea muy seria y dice

william_ debes apreder que no todos se inclinaran ante ti maldita perra_

acto seguido el robot y William corrieron hasta la ventana donde saltaron todos creyeron que se había siusidado por lo que se asomaron aver que paso con el pero luego vieron a un ave plateada suspendida en el aire unos pisos abajo sobre ella estaban will y otros dos seres William solo volteo hacia arriaba donde atenea y los demás lo miraban este se metio dentro de su nave se elevo ala altura donde estaba y dijo

william_ nos veremos después pendeja de mierda_ acto seguid la nave salio volando al alta velociad de a hay atenea se molesto por eso y dijo

atenea_ no dejae que escapes _ acto seguido salio volado detrás de la nave junto con los pocos guardias que tenia

Mientras en la nave William revisava los sistemas y estado de la nave hasta que la empiza a zonar una alarma entonces la ia de la nave dice

_ enemigos acercándose a dos mil kilometro por hora ordenes señor _

william _ da las coordenadas al los drones de battalla predator x-123_

vikki_ ala orden señor_ en eso vikki manda las coordenadas ala lo drones para que los protejan

atenea_ no van a escapar de mi malditos _

en eso uno de los guardia explota ensangretando al de alado atena se sorprende por eso luego pasa lo mismo con el siguiente y el siguiente hasta que ve al causante era alguna clase de ave metalica simlar ala otra solo que mas pequeña estas diparan contra atenea pero esquiva sus disparos y dispara contra uno de ellos grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no le hizo nada entonces una de los drones saca un pequeño rayo de su ala y lo dispara contra ella la cual no tuvo tiempo de raccionar y lo recibió de lleno hiriéndola de gravedad haciéndola caer al suelo William vio todo desde la nave y dijo

william_ bueno nuestro trabajo termino vamos a la ciuadela tendremos que hacer algunas cosas _

vikki- pero que hay de sus amistades en este lugar _

William _ tranqulia vikki deje una nota con un olomensaje_

vikki_ si usted lo dice _

William_bien pasemos a velocidad 18 match_

en eso los motores del avión se iluminaron al igual que los de los drones después salirron disprados desapareciendo creando una onda de choque mientras tanto en el castillo celestia y las portadoras estaban sorprendidas por lo que paso hace un momento

celestia_ conque a eso se referia con sorpresa_ todas voltearon a verla menos shinnig que ya sospecha algo_

shinnig_ deverdad que astuto fue de alguna forma envio un mensaje a los suyos de donde estaba y las medidas exactas para encontrarlo_ celestia y shinnig solo sonrieron tranquilos_

twiligth_ ustedes sabian de esto_

shinnig_ la verdad no pero teníamos sospechas de que planeaba algo y debo decir que pleneo todo muy bien se nota que es un militar_

en eso llega pinkie gritando_ miren lo que encontré _

todas voltean hacia pinkie ven que trae un objeto circular de color plateado y negro-

celestia _ que es esto_

pikie_ también traía una nota _ en eso twiligth le queta la nota y le pregunta

twiligth_ de donde sacaste esto-

pinkie _ estaba donde William estaba parado _ en eso twiligth comienza a leer la nota y dice

_Queridas princesas y amigas de poniville les dejo este olomensaje diciéndoles donde pueden encontrarme a mi y a los que quedan de mi especie espero volver a verlos pronto _

_Atte: William_

_PS_ para ver el olomensaje solo digan activar olomensaje y el aparato ara el resto__

todas estaban imprecionadas por lo que decía la nota la primera en hablar fue aj

aj_ bueno y ahora que hacemos_

twiligth_ lo mejor seria encontrarlo y la única forma de saber lo esta en este artefacto

celestia_ pues que esperas ponlo_ en ese momento wilblade _vio todo lo que paso desede el jardín y solo pudo pensar_solo espero que estes bien mi amado William_

continuara. 


End file.
